


Enchantress Strikes Back

by Ellana17



Series: Days at the Academy [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you alright?” Jan asked quietly.<br/>“I can’t believe she actually did it,” Natasha mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantress Strikes Back

Natasha’s cool demeanor was one of the many things that made her a good spy. She always managed to appear cool and collected; so how come Enchantress could get under her skin like that? Natasha had yet to find an explanation for it. Maybe she simply did not like the sorceress. Natasha could not read the blonde and that made her uneasy – not being able to know what someone was thinking. She hated that feeling.

Enchantress was making her do some things Natasha would never have done, like arguing in the middle of the quad instead of practicing her aim (not that she needed it that much, but still), for example, or trying to find out what Hydra would do next.

“Of course finding out what Hydra will do next is our priority!” she exclaimed as Enchantress flicked her hair over her shoulder. “You should be helping us fight them not- not using your powers to know if Steve and Tony will end up together!” she said for what felt like the hundredth time.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Oh, I know they _will_ , it’s only a matter of _when_. Besides, you should not underestimate the power of true love,” the sorceress declared.

“I think I’m going to barf,” Natasha mumbled.

“Do you want to know what _I_ think? You need to let out some steam, and not in the blasting range if you catch my drift.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha frowned.

“You, my dear, need to get laid,” Enchantress pointed out, looking all smug and all-knowing.

“I do not!” Natasha sputtered. “It’s none of your damn business anyway!”

“It could be,” Enchantress said in a sweet tone that made Natasha cringe. “If you ever decide, you know, that you need help getting your girl.”

“Shut up!” Natasha hissed as she quickly looked around. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, thank Odin.

“Your loss,” Enchantress finally said and that seemed to be the end of it.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

ooo

Truth was, Enchantress kind of liked the Midgardian spy. The girl was a fierce warrior and knew how to control men and women alike; too bad she had apparently decided not to use her advantage on the Bug-Woman. All the unresolved tension, lust and want surrounding the two girls was actually highly distracting for the sorceress. She could not bear it anymore, she had to act.

She lifted her hands high in the air and began to cast.

ooo

Natasha had forgotten all about her disagreement with Enchantress when she joined Jan for a coffee before their daily training session at the blasting range. The brunette waved enthusiastically at her as soon as she spotted Natasha.

“I saved you a seat,” Janet said, glaring at Loki who was sitting a few seats away, his arms crossed over his chest and looking like he was plotting his revenge against Wasp.

Natasha accepted the cup of coffee Jan offered her and could not help but smile at the other girl.

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you.”

Well, not really what she had intended to say but Jan’s smile turned blinding. Natasha took a sip of her coffee.

“Hey,” Jan said a few seconds later. “Do you want to go to the beach later?”

“Sure,” Natasha shrugged. “I love spending time with you.”

Natasha frowned as Janet turned bright red. _That_ was not what she had intended to say. _At all_. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly understood what exactly was going on. She took her head in her hands and groaned.

“Are you alright?” Jan asked quietly.

“I can’t believe she actually did it,” Natasha mumbled.

“Natasha, what’s going on?”

ooo

Janet was fuming.

After an awfully vague explanation on Natasha’s part, from which Janet had somewhat gathered that Enchantress had put some kind of truth spell on her, Janet had left the girl in the capable hands of Captain America. Tony had been with him at the time, of course, and he had even seemed kind of amused by Natasha’s predicament for a second before threating to go and blast Enchantress’ perfect face off.

Jan had smiled at his outburst. Tony was such a good friend. And so was Janet; that was why she had stopped him from entering a fight he could not possibly win and decided to talk to Enchantress herself while Steve and Tony took Natasha back to her room. They could not let her wander around in her state and risk spilling confidential information about the Academy after all.

Janet found Enchantress sitting on a bench at the quad. The brunette clenched her fists.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she exclaimed and Enchantress raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean, Bug-Woman?”

“I want to know what you did to Natasha!”

“Ah, yes,” Enchantress nodded slowly. “A mere truth spell, child’s play really,” she said dismissively.

“Well I want you to undo it! Right now!” Janet commanded.

“It is impossible,” Enchantress stated as she smoothed out her skirt.

“What do you mean ‘impossible’?”

That woman really was infuriating.

“I mean I cannot remove the spell without causing any real brain damage,” she said matter-of-factly. “You Midgardians are so weak.”

Janet rolled her eyes at her. “Yeah, I get it, you’re a goddess among us mere mortals. So can you do something or what?”

“The effects will wear off in a few hours.”

Janet sighed in relief.

“Or a few days,” Enchantress added.

“What? Hey, wait!” she exclaimed as Enchantress disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. “That… witch!”

ooo

At least Natasha was safe with them, Janet tried to reassure herself as she made her way back to the dorms, empty handed. As long as they remembered not to ask Nat anything at all, they should be able to get through this without things getting too awkward. Yeah, right. Janet snorted. Tony could not help put his foot in his mouth most of the time. There was no way this would end well – for any of them.

“So- that was a total bust,” Janet informed them as she entered Natasha’s room.

Natasha’s shoulders plummeted, an obvious sign of disappointment that she would usually have covered up. Apparently the spell not only forced her to tell the truth, it also forced her to _show_ it.

“Enchantress did say the spell will remove itself in a few hours or, you know, a few days,” Jan informed them.

“So what do we do now?” Tony asked waving a screwdriver around. Did the guy ever stopped tinkering with tech anyway?

“At least one of us should stay with Natasha at all times,” Steve suggested. “No offense but we can’t take the chance of letting Hydra get their hands on you,” he told Natasha.

“I understand,” the spy smiled at him. “I would have done the same.”

“Any idea why would Enchantress cast a spell like that in the first place?” Tony asked without looking up from the wires in his gauntlet.

Natasha’s soft smile turned into a grimace. “We had a bit of a disagreement,” she answered at last.

“More than usual, you mean?” Jan asked as she sat down on the bed next to Natasha.

“I think I kind of hurt her feelings when I said I didn’t care if Steve and Tony ended up together,” she explained.

Steve choked on air and turned bright red as Tony frowned. “You’re kind of hurting my feelings too, you know,” he told her.

Janet rolled her eyes at him.

Silence fell upon the room once more. Natasha had never been a babble mouth anyway but at the moment the tensed silence induced by Natasha’s condition was becoming more and more suffocating and even Janet could not think of anything to say to diffuse the tension. Jan understood that Natasha’s secrecy was _literally_ a matter of life and death for the spy; in order to survive the girl could not afford to get close to anyone but Jan sometimes wished for Natasha to understand that she could trust them. They were a team after all. Jan would go as far as saying that they were _friends_. Maybe more.

“I don’t understand why she would do something like that,” Steve suddenly said and Jan noticed that his blush had mostly vanished.

“We already established that,” Tony pointed out.

“I don’t mean the spell,” Steve explained. “I mean- why that spell in particular? What did she want to achieve with this? Maybe you just need to do it and the spell will remove itself.”

“That’s- actually pretty clever,” Tony acknowledged.

Natasha shook her head vigorously. “No, no way,” she struggled to say. “I won’t give her the satisfaction.”

“The satisfaction?” Tony parroted.

Natasha clapped a hand over her own mouth to keep from talking and Tony’s eyes lighted up the way they always did when he finally made a breakthrough in the lab.

“Enough!” Jan exclaimed. “We said no more questions.”

Tony lifted his hands in surrender. Then he tugged at Steve’s sleeve as he got up. “Come on, let’s get some coffee.”

Steve trailed after him without a word and Jan was left alone with Natasha. Wasp knew it had more to do with the fact that it was hard for Tony to see Natasha this vulnerable.

She was so lost in thoughts, Jan jumped a bit at Natasha’s next words. “She wanted me to loosen up a bit,” the spy explained, probably answering Tony’s last question.

“No, no, you don’t have to, okay?” Janet tried to stop her. She could not take advantage of the situation. _She would not_.

“I didn’t want to ask for her help – not that I need it anyway – so I guess she just decided to go with it in the end.”

“You needed Enchantress’ help?” Jan asked in disbelief.

Natasha nodded and Janet realized too late what she had just done. She smacked her hand over the other girl’s mouth as Natasha struggled to get the words out.

The spy grabbed Jan’s arm. “Maybe I needed her help after all,” she went on. “I think I could have managed without the spell anyway, I don’t know- I don’t even know how she could tell I was interested in the first place but here we are.”

“Don’t-”

Natasha smacked her hand over Wasp’s lips. “You probably don’t want to hear it and I have no choice but telling you anyway.”

Their gazes locked and Janet thought for a minute that she was the one under a truth spell. She always had the felling that Natasha’s eyes were boring right into her soul.

“It’s kind of funny, when you think about it,” Natasha added. “I may have this urge to tell you but I still don’t know _how_. I guess Enchantress didn’t really think this through.”

Janet would have asked what in Odin’s name she was going on about but the spy’s hand was still firmly clapped over her mouth.

“I need to tell you this,” Natasha declared resolutely. “I know I’m not the easiest person to be around but you make me smile anyway,” she said. “When I’m with you I’m not focusing on the mission; I know I should be, but I’m not. And that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” she added quickly at Jan’s muffled protest. “When we’re together you make me realize I’m more than just a double agent or one of Fury’s pet project. I’m simply myself; and I like that you make me feel this way. I don’t need a truth spell,” she concluded quietly, “because I’m always myself when I’m around you.”

Jan was already smiling as Natasha’s hand finally let go. She grabbed Natasha’s hand mid air as she placed her own on the back of Natasha’s head, tangling it in Natasha’s soft hair and bringing her close. She brushed her lips over Natasha’s temple, cheeks, chin before finally settling on her lips. The spy snapped out of her daze and grabbed Jan’s waist so very gently, her other hand still firmly clasped on Janet’s.

Jan let out a content sigh.

They did not need a truth spell after all; Natasha was telling her everything with that kiss, and Jan was all ears.

 

**THE END**


End file.
